


Just Friends

by SteebRogurz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Smut, bucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: It's been a week since you broke off your friends-with-benefits arrangement with Bucky. How is he dealing with it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think :) I thrive on your feedback

It had been a week since Bucky last saw you. A week since he felt your hand trace patterns on his skin as you both lay in your bed. A week since he heard you moan into his ear as he pushed into you, and he was barely holding it together. He barely spoke to anyone anymore and spent most of his time locked in his room staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts of you. **  
**

Bucky sat on the floor with his back propped against the side of his bed and popped open a bottle of Asgardian ale, taking a long swig. The sweet bite of the alcohol momentarily cleared his head but seconds later his head was filled with the memory of when you first proposed being friends with benefits.

_Sitting in your living room, you brought the glass of whiskey to your ruby lips and took a delicate sip. Your cheeks were flushed and there was a slight far-away look in your eyes._

_“Look, all I’m saying is that we both have needs, right?” You placed a warm hand on his knee and gave him a wide smile. “I think we can help each other with those needs."_

_You were so beautiful, your eyes sparkled in the low light from the lamp in the corner and he wasn’t complaining about the view of your thigh as the hem of your dress rode up when you crossed your legs. He chuckled at your words and took a sip from his own glass feeling all of the burn but none of its effects. You shifted towards him, pulling his glass from his hands and set both yours and his on your coffee table._

_“How does that sound?” you whispered against the shell of his ear as you ran your hand over his chest. He turned his head to look at you and your lips were on his in an instant, your tongue ran along his bottom lip and he lost himself in the feeling of your body on his._

Bucky shook his head to clear his mind of the memory and took another swig from the bottle. The pattern continued, he’d drink and a memory would resurface. After the tenth drink he was beginning to feel a buzz through his body. It wasn't much but it was enough for him to pick up his phone and scroll through his contacts. He paused with his thumb hovering over your name trying to fight the desire to hear your voice. Giving in, he pressed your contact on his phone and held it up to his ear, hoping you’ll answer. 

_“Hello?”_ you were slightly breathless as you answered the phone and he could almost imagine you whispering in his ear again. Light music and the faint sound of laughter filtered through the phone and his heart jumped into this throat. 

_“Hello,”_ you asked again with a tone of annoyance. _“Bucky, I know you’re there, what do you want?”_

He sighed and cleared his throat. “I heard a song today that reminded me of you.” It was a lie but he needed to say something before you hung up on him.

The background noise from your end died away and he could imagine you stepping into another room. The image of you silently closing a bedroom door to talk brought a smile to his face that quickly disappeared at your next words.

_“Bucky you can’t be doing this,”_ your voice softened as you spoke. _“I broke this… arrangement off for a reason, please don’t do this to me.”_ There was a waver in your voice and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap his arms around you and pull you to his chest.

Bucky nodded staring into the honey coloured liquid. “I know, I just- I miss you. I’m sorry for everything I said before, I wasn’t thinking and I didn’t know what I wanted. Can we just go back to the way things were?” There was a pause and he held in breath waiting for your response. 

_“I don’t think we can, I told you when we started that I didn’t want a relationship, that what we had was purely physical. I can’t go on with this knowing you feel more than I do, I’m sorry.”_

He shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog that prevented him from forming a complete thought. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

_“I can’t keep doing this with you Bucky!”_ Your voice turned icy and Bucky winced at the sound, he could hear the anger and annoyance in your voice. He never wanted to make you feel like this. When it came to you he only wanted to make you feel good. _“I can’t give you what you want.“_

“I know, can we just- can we just talk about this?” He took a deep, steadying breath. “Please?” 

_“I can’t right now, call me tomorrow when you’ve sobered up.”_ He could hear the sounds of conversations come through the phone as you joined the party again. _“Goodbye Bucky,”_ you hung up before he could say anything else and he threw the phone against the wall shattering it completely.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself and downed the rest of the bottle in hopes that he would finally be able to sleep without the images of you drifting through his dreams.

Thanks to the serum, Bucky woke up the next day without a hangover, but the events before he fell asleep were a bit fuzzy and it took him a second to remember. Did he call someone last night? He picked up his phone from the floor at the other side of his room and groaned at the shattered screen. Whoever he spoke to it wasn’t a happy conversation.

That afternoon he made his way into the city to get a replacement phone. Tony had offered many times to set him up with the newest gadgets he could make but Bucky refused every time, he was happy with just a simple phone to make calls with and nothing else, he still didn’t understand the meaning of social media. The whole errand took less than an hour so he decided to walk the streets and spend some time in the fresh air. He was definitely missing it after spending so much of his week in the stale air of his room.

Bucky found himself walking the paths of Central Park and a familiar laugh sounded a few feet away on the other side of a cluster of trees, he could feel his heart pound in his chest as he inched closer trying to catch a glimpse of you. He slowly stepped around the trees and stopped when he saw you. 

As soon as he saw you the conversation from last night came rushing back and the broken phone now made sense. He stood there rooted to the spot admiring the way your hair shone in the afternoon sunlight. You sat on a picnic blanket with your back to him beside a woman he didn’t recognize and his heart clenched when she said something to you and you threw your head back in laughter. You reached up and brushed her hair over her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. 

_He was sitting on your couch with his pants down around his ankles, you had your dress hiked up around your waist and your eyes closed in pure pleasure as you rode him. He teased one of your nipples through the fabric of your dress and you let out a sinful moan at his touch._

_Bucky gripped your hips as you moved, you opened your eyes and fixed him with a sultry smile just as his orgasm rolled through him. Your own orgasm came shortly after and you stayed there with him still inside you. Both of you breathing heavily as you came down from your high, you slowly reached up and brushed a lock of brown hair away from his face and leaned forward so that your lips were right above his ear._

_"I love how you feel inside me.” You smiled at the shiver that rippled through him as you pressed small kisses to the side of his neck._

_Caught up in the euphoria of his orgasm and the feeling of your body against his, he spoke the first words that popped into his head. “I love you."_

Bucky tore himself out of the memory that seized his mind at the sight of you. He was already filled regret over losing you, he didn’t need to be reminded of the exact moment when that happened. Those three small words ruined everything between you and him and if he had just kept his damn mouth shut that would’ve been him sitting beside you enjoying the sunlight.

Instead, you were out with _her_ and he was left to try and move on from a relationship he never had with you, and he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to fully move on. You held a place in his heart that felt so complete that he couldn’t imagine anyone else taking your place, it just didn’t feel right. He thought back to what you said to him before hanging up last night, _call me when you’ve sobered up_ , and briefly considered doing just that but seeing you with her happy and laughing he knew you would never feel the same way as he did for you. Things would never go back to how they were before and as much as he hated it, he needed to try and forget you. He needed to forget the woman who had already forgotten him.


End file.
